I cAn SeE ThE MuSiC & It tAsTeS GrEAt!
by Nate Grey
Summary: X-ManSandman crossover.  Nate Grey gets a visit from four of The Endless, and realizes he's met one of them before... Complete.


Disclaimer: Nate Grey & Sinister belong to Marvel Comics. Death, Dream, Delirium, and Destiny belong to Neil Gaiman...or themselves...or no one at all. I'd like to think it's the latter two.  
  
Note: I still don't know much about the Endless (I've never seen the comics), but I love those people/devine beings/rulers of all. Everything I know (or think) about them has come from the few websites and fanfics I've read (and a very old "Who's Who in the DC Universe" featurning the Endless, which I no longer have in my possession). Comments about character portrayal would be helpful and very much appreciated. Be mean if you have to, but flames and/or statements that don't list reasons for dislike will be ignored.  
  
Summary: Nate Grey gets a visit from four of The Endless, and realizes he's met one of them before.  
  
I cAn SeE ThE MuSiC & It tAsTeS GrEAt!  
  
  
For a long time, he only stared at the ceiling. Then Nate Grey became sure that he wasn't going to sleep at all that night. With a sigh, he dragged himself out of bed and headed into the kitchen for a cold glass of anything.   
  
Nate quickly settled on orange juice, since there was nothing else. Then he closed the fridge, took a sip as he turned around, widened his eyes, and proceeded to spray OJ all over the floor. Partially because there were four strange people in his apartment, but mainly because one of them was drooling, and the chocolate drops that fell from her mouth turned to sugar lumps and gumballs at they hit the floor.  
  
"I'm calling the police. And then I'm calling a psychiatrist."  
  
"Neither would help your situation, Nate Grey," said the tall, hooded one. "We have come to you on urgent business. The mere fact that four of us were required to come here is really quite remarkable and disturbing at the same time."  
  
Nate smirked. "Says the guy holding the kid whose nose is leaking cherry ice cream." He hesitantly came closer and caught one of the drops, tasting it. "My mistake. It's strawberry. Not that that makes me feel any better."  
  
The small girl giggled, her blue and green eyes dancing. "I LiKe hIm. He'S SiLlY!"  
  
Nate stepped back and looked at them all. "Well, let me guess. You're all here to either kidnap me and force me to join you, or force me to join you, and when I refuse, THEN kidnap me. Am I getting warm?"  
  
"This is not a joke," said the hooded one.  
  
"Mister, you have a kid leaking jellybeans in your arms. Don't expect me to take you seriously."  
  
The hooded one sighed and turned to the young woman. "Would you mind?"  
  
"Never have," she replied, reaching for the girl. "C'mere, cutie."  
  
The girl giggled as she was passed to the woman. Blue musical notes flew out of her mouth and splattered all over the ceiling.  
  
"She must be great at parties," Nate said, leaning against the counter. "No, I take that back. She IS a party. All she needs is some containers to hold that stuff in, and you've got yourself a candy store."  
  
"Don't make fun of her," the one with wild, dark hair said, a frown appearing on his face.  
  
"BuT I LiKe fUN!" the girl cried. "AnD CanDy!"  
  
"I know, sweetie," the young woman replied, kissing her forehead.  
  
Nate realized he hadn't even attempted to read their minds, possibly because he'd been so shocked by the candy kid. Now he reached out with the power of his mind, trying to figure out just who they were. But instead of getting answers, all Nate found was a jumble of letters and numbers that made no sense.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," the young woman muttered, shaking her head.  
  
Nate blinked, stars swimming before his eyes. "My HeAd," he groaned, falling to his knees. "CaN'T tHinK...hUrTs..." He collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.  
  
"Let him go, Delirium," the hooded one said gently. "He didn't know."  
  
"ThAt TiCKleD," the little girl announced. "CaN wE Do iT aGaIn?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Nate woke up, he knew right away that he was still asleep. Partially because the four strange people were gone. Well, three of them, anyway.  
  
"Not many telepaths can survive the touch of Delirium unharmed," he said quietly. "You must be special."  
  
Nate blinked. "I must be nuts, because I'm starting to think you people aren't mutants."  
  
"We are not," he replied. "We are The Endless."  
  
"And that would mean?"  
  
"In short, that your telepathic probes are useless. I'm surprised Delirium let you go so easily. You're lucky you didn't upset her."  
  
Nate closed his eyes. "Look, I still don't know what's going on, but I'd like to know where I am and who you are."  
  
"That's easy. You're in the Dreaming, and my name is unimportant."  
  
"The Dreaming?"  
  
"A place where people come to dream. It is my realm."  
  
"And that makes you?"  
  
"The Lord of Dreams."  
  
Nate smirked. "Uh huh. You don't look like a Lord of Dreams."  
  
"The mere fact that I have slipped past your defenses should prove I am not what I appear to be."  
  
"Well, you look more like a junkie. All you need is a T-shirt with some rock band's logo on it."  
  
"Stop dwelling on my appearance, Nate. This is serious. I'm here because you're endangering my realm."  
  
"Me? I've never been-"  
  
"If you dream, you have entered the Dreaming. Everyone dreams. But everyone doesn't unleash a huge amount of psionic power when they dream. You do."  
  
"I'm unconscious. It's not my fault," Nate pointed out.  
  
"But it must stop, before you bring the entire Dreaming crashing down on everyone that might be in it at the time. That could mean brain deaths for millions of people. Not to mention a sudden increase in my population."  
  
"Look, pal-"  
  
"Sandman or Dream, if you must. Not 'pal.'"  
  
"Whatever. I can't control what my mind does when I'm out cold. And since you're Lord of Dreams, isn't that your department, anyway?"  
  
"Normally, it would be. But you're obviously not a normal person, Nate. If you were, I would be able to control your dreams, but you're not, and I can't. I need your help to keep them in check."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I tHiNk hE lOoKs bEtTEr iN DaIsIeS," Delirium said when she was done.  
  
Death smiled as she studied her sister's handiwork. Nate's hair was covered in daisies, most of which were swirling with different colors. She had a feeling that he might scream if he were awake. "It's beautiful, Del."  
  
"ReAlLy? YoU mEaN iT?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Of course I do. Would I lie to you?"  
  
"nO," Delirium replied, "bUt MaYbE I sHoUlD'vE uSeD rOsEs?" As she spoke, rose petals floated out of her orange hair.  
  
"Nah. I think Nate here is a daisy man."  
  
Without warning, Dream appeared between them. "He's all yours, Death."  
  
"How'd it go?" she asked.  
  
"Better than expected, but it's not something I'd like to do again anytime soon." He sank down in a chair and sighed heavily.  
  
Delirium hopped into his lap. "HeLp Me FiNd a PrEtTy PuRpLe PaNdA?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Any signs of Dream's fatigue faded away as he took her small hand and pressed it to his lips. "I'd be honored, my darling sister."  
  
Delirium blushed, her cheeks turning bright blue.  
  
"Come. I'll find you a big one with polka dots. Maybe we can even get Destiny to help." Dream scooped up his smallest sibling and carried her into the next room.  
  
Death turned back to the couch, where Nate was just waking up. "Two words," she said. "Don't scream."  
  
Nate suddenly noticed all the flowers stuck in his hair. "The kid?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"If I pull them out, will my hair go with them?"  
  
Death laughed. "No, she actually likes you, believe it or not. She doesn't really like causing pain, anyway."  
  
Nate began plucking the daisies out. "I suppose you're going to tell me what else I've screwed up, besides the Dreaming."  
  
"Try to understand, Nate. We're here because you're having certain effects on all our realms. We'll each give you advice on what to do about it, but it's up to you to follow through. However, if you don't do anything, we'll be back. Trust me on that."  
  
Nate reached for his glass of OJ and took a sip. "So what's your realm?"  
  
"The same as my name. Death."   
  
Nate stopped drinking, and Death could see he was trying to prevent himself from spraying OJ again, especially since she was sitting right in front of him.  
  
Finally, Nate swallowed. "You're the Grim Reaper?" he asked weakly.  
  
"No, hooded robes are Destiny's department, and I'd never touch a scythe if I could help it."  
  
Nate blinked. "Wow."  
  
"What?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but...I never thought Death would be so..."  
  
"Cool?"  
  
Nate grinned. "I was going to say hot."  
  
"Oh, really?" she asked with a smile. "Well, at least you have taste."  
  
"This is strictly in a hypothetical sense, but...if you kissed me, would it feel cold?"  
  
Death blinked. "What do YOU think?"  
  
"I don't KNOW what to think about any of this, so that's why I'm asking."  
  
"Nate, I'm not going out with you."  
  
"I didn't ask for a date, I asked for a kiss. Hypothetically."  
  
"Uh huh. And you're not gonna get either one from me. How desperate are you, Nate? You're hitting on Death!"  
  
"Well, if liking the way you look is wrong, I don't wanna be right."  
  
Death sighed and shook her head. "Let's just get down to business."  
  
"You're going to kill me now?"  
  
She shot him a look. "No, Nate. I was going to tell you that you've almost met me way too many times already."  
  
"Like the time I blew up all that Cold Snap 9? I think I was dead, for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Yeah, that was a really close one. Anyway, don't be a hero unless you have to be. Some things just aren't worth dying for."  
  
"Maybe, but if I get to look forward to seeing you-"  
  
Death narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think like that, Nate. You're way too important on this Earth to commit suicide just for a date you're never gonna get in the first place."  
  
"I get the feeling you don't like me much."  
  
"If didn't like you, you'd probably be dead."  
  
"Oh. Good point." Nate leaned back on the couch. "Is that it?"  
  
"One more thing. Dream & I were talking before we got here. It seems a friend of yours has just entered my realm. Her name is Threnody Jacobs."  
  
Nate's eyes widened. "She's...?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"No, it's not that. I just...didn't think she could die."  
  
"Well, there is a chance she could live again. Dream seems to think that all your excess energy could go to her. If you wanted it to, anyway. It'd be like using jumper cables on a car battery."  
  
"Would she have to know it was from me?" Nate asked.  
  
"I guess not, if that's what you wanted."  
  
"Good. Then do that. I want Threnody to live, but I don't know if I'm ready to have her back in my life. She might not be ready, either."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"BrOwN?" Delirium guessed.  
  
Destiny shook his head. "Wrong again."  
  
The girl thought for a long moment, swinging her legs absently. "ClEaR?"   
  
"Nice try, but no."  
  
Delirium frowned and scratched her head, barely noticing the lemonade that dripped out. Flowers began to sprout up where the drops hit the couch. "oH, I kNoW! pInK!"  
  
Destiny chuckled. "My eyes are not pink, Delirium. And that was your last guess."  
  
She pouted. "No fAiR! I cAn'T sEe ThEm uNdEr YoUr bIg FlOpPy hOoD!"  
  
"That was the whole point of the game, dear sibling. To guess."  
  
Deliruim nibbled her finger thoughtfully, tasting licorice. "So wHaT CoLoR aRe ThEy?"  
  
Destiny leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
Her eyes widened. "ReAlLy? CoOl!"  
  
"I'm glad you think so," he replied with a smile.  
  
Just then, Nate walked into the room. He paused upon spotting them. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Delirium ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "YoU hAvE tO hElP mE!"  
  
"Huh? With what?" Nate asked.  
  
"HeLp Me FiNd ThE mUsIc!" she insisted, tugging on his hand.  
  
Nate glanced over at Destiny, who nodded. "Sure. How do we do that?"  
  
"PiCk mE Up!" she demanded. "ThE mUsIc GoEs uP hIgH wHeRe YoU cAn'T gEt To It!"  
  
Nate picked up Delirium and sat her on his shoulders. "How's that?"  
  
"ThE mUsIc!" she squealed happily. "It'S hErE!"  
  
Before Nate could ask, a large, blue musical note floated past his face. It smelled like blueberry pie. "Um...wow."  
  
Delirium continued giggling, waving her arms wildly as the notes flew around them. Whenever she hit one, it popped like a bubble, and each one sounded like someone banging on a piano.  
  
The noise eventually brought Death & Dream into the room.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Dream asked.  
  
"We'Re CaTcHiNg tHe MuSiC!" Delirium replied through her laughter.  
  
"What she said," Nate agreed with a nod.  
  
Delirium grabbed a red note and sniffed it. "LoOk, NaTe! ChErRy!" She bit off part of it and stuffed the rest into Nate's mouth.  
  
Nate chewed and swallowed, much to the surprise of everyone else. "Hey, I can really taste it!"  
  
Destiny, Dream, and Death all looked at each other.  
  
"Is that possible?" Death asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Destiny said. "It might just be Delirium's influence telling him the music has taste, or he might actually be tasting it. We never have learned the full scope of her abilities. And Nate's own abilities are fairly new to us. There's no telling what a combination of the two might bring about."  
  
"Hey, that one's butterscotch!" Nate said.  
  
"nO, sIlLy! It'S cArAmEl!"  
  
Death grinned. "Whatever it is, he's really good with her. I haven't seen Del this happy in a long time."  
  
"Yes," Dream said quietly. "Almost as if she was Delight again."  
  
"Is that jealousy in the big brother's tone?" Death asked, elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
Dream glanced at her. "Well, it does seem a bit unfair. We ARE her family. We should know what makes her happiest, not some stranger she's never met."  
  
"But they have met, whether Nate realizes it or not," Destiny said.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Death asked.  
  
Destiny just looked at her.  
  
"Oh. Right." She watched as Nate began tossing Delirium up in the air and catching her. "It does seem strange. We're here because he's mucking up our realms, but Del just wants to play with him."  
  
"Actually, I suggested that she come," Destiny said. "And Nate isn't disturbing my realm. I only wish to discuss his past."  
  
"Guess that's our cue to leave, then," Dream added. "Should we take her with us?"  
  
"I don't think we could separate them if we wanted to," Death replied.  
  
Destiny shook his head. "She can stay. In fact, she might even be helpful to our discussion."  
  
Dream looked at his older sister. "Delirium? Helpful in a normal discussion?"  
  
Death shrugged as she took his arm. "She can be surprisingly normal...in her own way. C'mon, let's leave them alone."  
  
Destiny cleared his throat as Death & Dream left. "Nate, would you mind stopping that for a moment? We need to talk."  
  
Nate paused. "Uh...is there any chance we could talk while I help her catch the music? I'm really starting to get the hang of this."  
  
Destiny smiled slightly. "No, I think it would be best if we sat."   
  
Delirium pouted again. "OkAy, bUt We pLAy AFtErwArDs!"  
  
Destiny sat on one end of the couch, while Nate took the other. Delirium climbed into Nate's lap and rested her head against his chest.   
  
"So what am I messing up in your realm?" Nate asked bluntly, wrapping an arm around the child.  
  
"Well, nothing. I'm here to discuss your past."  
  
"How far back are we talking?"  
  
Destiny hesitated, possibly for effect. "The Age of Apocalypse."  
  
Nate sighed. "I was afraid of that."  
  
"Sorry, but it did have a large part in shaping the person you are now. We can't just ignore it."  
  
"I guess not." Nate glanced down at Delirium, who appeared to be asleep in his lap. "She shouldn't be hearing this, should she?"  
  
"Trust me, Nate," Destiny replied. "She's been through a lot worse. Your story would seem like a fairy tale compared to hers."  
  
Nate gently stroked her hair, watching as it went from orange to black, then blonde, and then back to orange. "So what part of AOA are we talking about?"  
  
"The part where you come in. Your creation. More specifically, what you remember while being grown inside the nutrient bath."  
  
"That's easy. Nothing. I didn't even know I existed until Sinister let me out. Other than that, it's all darkness."  
  
"What did you do while you were out?"  
  
Nate closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, I know Sinister would always do a status check. Hair, eyes, fingernails, stuff like that. Then he'd give me these lectures about the outside world, Apocalypse, my powers, and what I was supposed to do when I grew up."  
  
"Destroy Apocalypse?"  
  
"Basically. He left out the part that I was supposed to die afterwards."  
  
"So you have no childhood?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Uh...don't think so. Unless you count everything I did before facing Apocalypse. Not that I'd call it a childhood. More like a rushed version of puberty, if that makes sense."  
  
"It does," Destiny said, a slight smile on his face.  
  
Nate thought it was creepy the way only the bottom half of his face was visible under the hood, but decided not to mention it aloud. "I don't know how helpful I can be if I can't even remember most of my past."  
  
"Oh, that wouldn't matter." Without warning, a thick book appeared in Destiny's hands. "I have it all right here."  
  
Nate blinked. "There's no way I've even been alive that long."  
  
"No, Nate. This isn't just your story. While it is true that yours is in fragments, we can fill in the gaps by looking at other stories...such as Sinister's."  
  
Nate's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to talk about him."  
  
"Don't worry, I was simply making a point. The other story I was referring to was Delirium's."  
  
Nate blinked. "Who?"  
  
Destiny looked puzzled. "The girl in your lap. Didn't you know her name?"  
  
Nate glanced down. "Well, no. We got so busy playing that I never stopped to ask." He looked up. "So you're-"  
  
"Destiny. That's how I know your story, or rather, how I have access to it. It's all in this book."  
  
"Wait. If that's her name...does that mean she's...um..."  
  
"Crazy?" Destiny offered. "Hardly. It's like a unique form of autism. She has her world, and we have ours. Only when her world interacts with ours, her will becomes dominant. Whatever she sees or desires becomes real. In theory, she can do whatever she wants. Fortunately, the simple things keep her happy."  
  
"Like the candy and the music."  
  
"Yes. And friendship, too. Didn't you wonder why she was so attached to you?"  
  
Nate grinned. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I've never had a problem attracting the opposite sex. I think it's the hair."  
  
Destiny hesitated. "That may be, but there's another reason she likes you so. Quite frankly, she remembers you."  
  
A blank look appeared on Nate's face. "What?"  
  
"You've met before," he explained. "I wasn't sure at first, but then I checked the book. It's there, but I can understand why you don't remember it. You were unconscious the whole time."  
  
Nate frowned. "Could you be a little more detailed?"  
  
"Actually, I think she could explain it to you best. But I should warn you first. Delirium is a delicate child, and she won't purposely hurt you, but it would be a big mistake to upset her. Things don't usually go well for people who do that."  
  
"You mean...I might go nuts?" Nate asked.  
  
"It's possible. I suggest treating her like you might an infant. Remember that she sees things differently, and try to adjust. Above all, have fun."  
  
"FUN?" Nate repeated. "I could lose my mind, and you want me to have FUN?!"  
  
Destiny sighed. "I was afraid of that reaction. Brother, if you would?"  
  
Before Nate realized what was happening, something grainy hit him in the face. By the time he realized it was sand, it was too late, and he promptly fell asleep.  
  
Dream sealed up his bag again. "How do you think he'll do?"  
  
Destiny didn't answer at first. "Hard to say. He's in her hands now. You'll keep an eye on them?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nate always went to the old classroom, whether Sinister allowed it or not. It was full of memories, yet none of them were his. But he liked being around other children. It made him feel more normal. It was easy to recreate the scenes with his mind's eye, and a little help from his growing psychic powers.  
  
Today, the children were eating their lunches and talking quietly. Nate wanted to join them, but they were grouped according to their ages. He wasn't sure how old he was (three, four, five, six?); Sinister had never told him. What kid didn't even know his own birthday?  
  
Eventually, Nate noticed a girl sitting by herself. She was wearing a pink pajama bodysuit and a red baseball cap turned sideways on her head. Shocks of bright orange hair stuck out from under the cap. She was eating a big apple, and the juice was dribbling down her chin. The strangest thing was that when the juice landed on her desk, tiny little tulips sprouted up.  
  
Nate walked over to her, stopping a few feet from her desk. "Hi," he said uncertainly.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled. "Hi! Wanna share my apple?"  
  
Nate shook his head. Sinister had forbidden him to eat anything. He was never really hungry outside of the nutrient bath, anyway.  
  
"Okay. Have a ferret!"  
  
Nate blinked. "A what?"  
  
"Ferret!" she repeated. There was a strange squeaking noise, and a small ferret stuck its head out of her breast pocket. "See? I call him Sandy, but you can have him!"  
  
The ferret hopped out of her pocket and scrambled up Nate's arm, tickling his cheek with its whiskers.  
  
Nate smiled a bit. "Why is his name Sandy?"  
  
The girl frowned. "I forgot. I think I named him after my big brother, but his name isn't Sandy. At least, I don't think." She shook her head and smiled again. "Wanna be my new friend?"  
  
"I don't know if I can. I have to go back soon."  
  
"Oh, that's okay!" she replied. "I can just meet you here next time. I'll bring you a present, too! You like fishies?"  
  
Nate blinked. "I don't know. Never saw one."  
  
The girl's blue and green eyes widened in disbelief. "You never saw a fishie?! But they're the coolest! They SWIM!" She glanced around, then lowered her voice. "If you're sweet, they'll talk to you. Will you be sweet to the fishie if I give you one?"  
  
Nate scratched his head. "You're weird."  
  
"No, my name is D-" She paused. "Well, I forgot what it is, but it's not Weird. I'd know if it was that. Anyway, you have to promise to come back next time, or I won't be your friend and give you a fishie."  
  
Nate considered that. He didn't exactly have any friends, and he was getting curious about what a fishie was like. Besides, it was kinda fun having someone to talk to, for once. "Okay. But you better take Sandy back. HE wouldn't like it if I had a pet."  
  
The girl pouted, but Sandy dove back into her pocket. "Oh, okay. Can I have a goodbye kiss?"  
  
"What's that?" Nate asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Like this!" She pressed a hand to her mouth and made strange noises, then smacked him on the cheek.  
  
Strangely enough, it didn't really hurt, and Nate felt pretty good afterwards. But before he could return the kiss, he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Nathan! Nathan, it's time to go back in!"  
  
The children instantly vanished.   
  
"I have to go now," Nate said sadly.  
  
The girl pouted. "Okay. Bye, Nate! See you next time!"  
  
Before Nate could stop her, the girl was gone.  
  
"Nathan. There you are."  
  
Nate turned to the doorway. "Sorry. I got lost again."  
  
Sinister arched an eyebrow. "Come, Nathan. You need your rest."   
  
Nate followed him out of the classroom.  
  
As they passed under an overhead light, Sinister glanced down. "What is that on your face, boy?"  
  
"What's what?" Nate asked.  
  
Sinister peered closer. He thought he'd seen lipstick on the boy's cheek, but it was gone now. "Too many late hours," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.  
  
But as they continued down the hall, Nate glanced back. He could see the girl waving at him, a big smile on her face. However, when Sinister paused and looked back, she was gone again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a winter night when Delirium found Nate sitting by himself, crying quietly. "Hey, what's wrong, Nate?" she asked, sitting beside him.   
  
Nate lifted his head and wiped his nose. "HE says I have to fight someone. But I don't wanna fight anyone. I'm just a kid!"  
  
She patted his back and laid her head on his shoulder. "Would a fishie help? I got lots and lots of them."  
  
Nate sniffled and looked at her. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Are you a mutant?"  
  
"Mutant? What's that?" She handed him a napkin.  
  
Nate blew his nose in the napkin. "It's someone with powers. Since you got powers, I thought you might be one, too."  
  
"Powers? What powers?" she asked.  
  
Nate twisted some of her orange hair around his finger, watching as it turned blue. "Like how your hair changes color. And how you can make stuff pop out of nowhere."  
  
"I'm really good with fishes!" she offered.  
  
Nate nodded. "I know. So I thought you could be a mutant, like me. I can hear what people think, and you can...um...make fishies and stuff."  
  
She stuck a finger in her mouth. "Well, I never heard that word before. I have to ask my big brother. He knows lots of big words, cuz he's always reading this huge book. He's really smart!"  
  
"Maybe you could ask him what your name is, too?" Nate suggested. "I can't just keep calling you...well, I don't call you anything."  
  
"I can try. But I forget stuff easy. I could have my big sister write it down for me. But then I have to remember it all the way to her house, and that's hard for me."   
  
Nate started crying again. "I don't wanna go back in there. HE might yell at me again."  
  
"Don't cry, Nate!" She hugged him tightly. "I'll stay with you as long as I can, okay?"  
  
Nate nodded and leaned on her shoulder.  
  
"My brother doesn't know I'm out here, so I think I can stay a while. But after that, I have to go away for a long time."  
  
Nate looked up. "But why?"  
  
"I remember my sister told me I had to do something...I know it's really important. It'll take a while, too. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"  
  
Nate looked worried. "I don't know. What am I supposed to do without a best friend?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll tell my smart brother to look out for you. He's good at watching over people. And he doesn't forget stuff like I do. I won't forget to tell him, though." She smiled at him. "And when you're older, I can come back and see how much you've grown! It'll be fun!"  
  
Suddenly, Nate was blinded by a bright light. When he could see again, Sinister was leaning over him. He was back in the nutrient bath, with the startling realizaton that it had all been a dream. At least, he assumed it was a dream. But he could almost hear his best friend saying goodbye...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nate opened his eyes to find Dream leaning over him.  
  
"Well, I had no idea," he said quietly. "I guess I was pretty careless back then, if Delirium could slip into someone's dreams without me noticing."  
  
They were back in the Dreaming again. Death and Destiny were both staring down at Nate. Death was cradling a sleeping Delirium in her arms.  
  
Nate slowly sat up. "But how did I forget all that?"  
  
"It was a dream," Destiny replied. "A series of them. But years passed for you inside the nutrient bath. It's no wonder you forgot. Delirium did, too, for a long time. In fact, when I called a meeting to discuss what to do about you, she showed up and couldn't recall why she was there at all. We were going to bring her with us, anyway, but then I checked the book and saw that she did know you. Granted, she forgot that she knew you, but it does explain many things."  
  
"So all that time, when I thought I was alone...she was the one keeping me company." Nate considered that for a moment. "Why?"  
  
"I don't even think she knows," Dream replied. "Maybe she just didn't want you to be alone. Maybe she just wanted a friend."  
  
"Maybe she just wanted to show off her fishies," Death added with a smile. She gently stroked the girl's orange hair. "C'mon, sweetie. Time to wake up."  
  
Delirium opened her eyes. "CaN mE AnD NaTe pLaY nOw?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
She hopped to the ground and ran over to Nate. "I GoT a fIsHiE FoR yOu!" A big blue fish with white stripes began swimming around her head.  
  
Nate smiled and wrapped his arms around her, being sure to avoid the fish. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could've made dinner or something."  
  
Delirium smiled shyly at him. "I bRoUgHt mY OwN." She held up a bubble as big as his head. "GuEsS wHaT It iS!"  
  
Nate grinned. "Bubble gum."  
  
"RiGhT!" She tore off a piece and stuck it in his mouth. "I CalL iT BiG bUBblE BLaSt."  
  
Nate chewed for a moment, then blew a medium-sized bubble. It instantly exploded, covering them both with gum. Even the fish got stuck in the sticky, pink substance.  
  
Death had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Dream fought the urge to smile, but was defeated as a huge grin came over his face.  
  
Once Nate had removed most of the gum from his face, he shook his head. "Well, I guess you guys have more important things to be doing than watching me make a fool of myself."  
  
"He has a point," Destiny agreed.  
  
"You two can go back to work," Death replied. "My day off started at midnight, and I plan to spend every remaining moment of it with my little sister."  
  
Delirium removed the final piece of gum from her hair. "BuT I wAnNa StAy wItH NaTe!" she whined, stomping her foot. She hugged his neck tightly. "YoU cAn'T mAkE Me lEaVe HiM!"  
  
Nate smiled uneasily and patted her shoulder. "But you can't stay with me forever, Delirium. I barely have a childhood, so I wouldn't know how to take care of you."  
  
"I propose a compromise," Dream said suddenly. "If Nate doesn't mind catching up on his sleep for a while, you can all spend the day here."  
  
"YaAaAaAaY!" Delirium squealed. "I cAn Be wItH My fRiEnD AnD dEaTh! OoOoH! CaN wE PlAy 'i SpY' AgAiN?!"  
  
"No, because you always cheat," Death replied with a grin.  
  
"BuT I dOn'T ChEaT! I rEaLlY Do sPy EVeRyThINg!"  
  
"But all you spy is fishies," Nate pointed out. "And don't think you can use the one you've got now, either."  
  
"FiNe!" Delirium said as she took both their hands. "OnE oF YoU sTarT!"  
  
"Okay, I will," Death volunteered as they walked away. "I spy with my little eye...something violet!"  
  
"I kNoW! It'S mY hAiR!"  
  
"Hey!" Nate cried. "You cheated again!"  
  
"I DiDn'T! My hAiR Is vIoLeT!"  
  
"Well, sure, as soon as I SAID violet!"  
  
"YoU'rE jUsT MaD tHaT I AlWaYs wIn!"  
  
"Because you always cheat!"  
  
"dO nOt!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"dO NoT!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do nOt!"  
  
Dream chuckled lightly as their voices faded away. "Now there's a dream I wouldn't wish on anybody."  
  
Destiny smiled. "Indeed."  
  
  
ThE eNd!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
